Familiar Faces
by foreverlastingwords
Summary: when Hawkeye finds a familiar face in the wounded, he may need some help to hold himself together. HM-rated T to be safe UP FOR ADOPTION :(
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so I had no idea where this story was going, so bear with me guys! _**

**Familiar faces- a M*A*S*H story**

The young doctor flopped down onto his cot, martini in hand, black hair falling in his eyes.

"_I wish she would leave me alone" _he said to the blonde doctor on the next cot. "_I mean, I'm just trying to have some fun" _he grinned mischievously.

The blonde laughed. "_Hawkeye, any chance Margaret Houlihan has to yell at you, she'll take it" _BJ looked at his friend "_I man at least you haven't done anything today, so I'm sure she wo-"_

_"PIERCE!"_

_"Uh oh, what did I do this time?"_

BJ could only smile sympathetically and give a small shrug before Major Houlihan burst into the Swamp.

"_Pierce, I thought I told you that you could _not_ change the post-op schedule?!"_

_"But I-"_

_"Don't you _but _me buster, this is the last straw, I'm reporting this to Colonel Potter _right now"

"_But Margaret-"_Hawkeye started. He hadn't changed to post-op schedule. He may be a womaniser but he would never mess with the schedule without asking the head nurse first, most of the time...

"_Shut up captain!" _Margaret snapped.

_"Alright..." _Hawkeye smiled, he thought he knew who had been the one to change the schedule, but he wasn't about to tell her.

Margaret stormed out of the tent, Hawkeye in tow. She marched the amused captain across the compound, and straight into the Colonels office.

"_Major? What on earth…?"_

_"Colonel, I have had enough of captain pierce's womanizing. Usually I can turn a blind eye towards it but _this_ is going too far!"_

_"Margaret slow down, what did he-"_

_"I'll tell you what he did! This conniving, drunken moron changed the post-op schedule!"_

_"Margaret- "_

_"I know for a fact that he has been chasing Able for a while now and now, oh ho ho, now she is scheduled to work with him tonight in post-op!"_

_"Margaret, I-"_

_"What kind of idiot thinks that they can just waltz in and change the system around here whenever they so please-"_

_"THIS idiot" _the Colonel shouted.

Margaret paled _"I mean. Of course it was a… you see I…" _she stammered.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was watching this episode play out with a look of great amusement on his face, knowing full well that it was the colonel who changed the schedule. The nurse on duty was under the weather, so he asked Able to work for her.

_"Well major, since you are so concerned about the post-op schedule changing, then I suppose I will give Able the night off as well. And since you are the head nurse, _you, _major will be working with Doctor Pierce, and since you are so incredibly concerned about your staff, you can both so a double shift!"_

If possible, Margaret paled even more. He wouldn't actually make her work a double shift with him. She went out of her way to avoid even being in the same room as him, not since that night in that abandoned hut. A double shift, alone, with _Hawkeye?_

_"But sir-"_

_"But nothing Major, you and Pierce will be working tonight, and you won't be bored I assure you. We are supposed to be getting wounded soon, so I suggest that you let that death grip you've got on his arm loose so he can regain some circulation before he has to dig into some poor boy's belly." _

Margaret was momentarily confused, death grip..? She looked down at her hand, surprised to see that she was still holding onto Hawkeye's arm from when she dragged him out of the Swamp. He hastily let go, seeing red welts on his wrist where her nails had dug into him. "_Sorry" _she mumbled.

"_Now get going."_

_"Yes sir" _he still sounded a bit grumpy, so she didn't argue.

The pair left, Hawkeye absentmindedly rubbing his arm, and wearing an amused grin on his face. It was very entertaining watching Margaret realize that she was wrong. Suddenly she stopped and turned around to face him.

_"I… pierce… I'm...I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."_

Hawkeye stared at her, dumbfounded. Major Margaret 'hotlips' Houlihan, apologizing to _him?_ He smiled, Ohhh this was too good an opportunity to pass up. _"it's alright Margaret, but just remember, you now owe me, but we can fix that easily, all it takes is a visit to the supply room, or we could just go straight to your tent"_

Her face was priceless; it went straight from embarrassed to bright purple in an instant.

_"PIERCE! You-"_

_"Attention all personnel, incoming wounded!"_

Hawkeye gave Margaret a mischievous smile_ "sorry Hotlips, maybe another time, duty calls!"_

She was about to say something to him before the choppers arrived, yell at him a bit, but then she noticed the change in his face. The joker's face had all but disappeared, and a new facial expression had arisen. A sombre, pained look, as he braced himself for what he was about to face.

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

They ran up to the chopper pad. All of the tension from earlier was forgotten as they worked on autopilot. Hawkeye ran up to the first chopper, checking on the first patient.

_"Leg wound, a couple of broken ribs, nothing serious, he can wait!"_

He ran to the other side of the chopper to see a man covered in blood, Margaret already at his side.

_"What do we have?"_

_"Chest would, pretty bad, and he's in shock"_

_Alright, I'll take him first"_

He shouted some orders, and they headed to the next chopper as the first two were carried to pre-op. after assessing all of the wounded, they scrubbed and made their way to OR.

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

"_Margaret, can you close for me?"_

_"Yes doctor"_

Hawkeye smiled behind his mask. Of course she could close for him, she was so skilled that sometimes he thought of her as another surgeon, not that he would tell her would probably assume it was another pass at her and get mad at him again. It had been a long, 12 hour session, and he was feeling like he needed a drink, or two, or more. But he couldn't. He had post-op with Margaret. Thank god there was no more pati-

"W_e got more wounded_" Klinger said as she burst into the room.

He sighed. Of course.

_"How many?"_ he asked as he was stripping his gloves off.

_"Just one I think"_

The ambulance driver met him halfway _"he's hurt pretty bad, we found him on the side of a minefield about a mile away. Almost looked like he was headed here, kept mumbling something like'I gotta find him, 4077.._'"

Oh his way here? They went expecting anyone anytime soon…

The ambulance door swung open and Hawkeye jumped inside. The boy was covered in blood, and Hawkeye was on autopiolet, assessing his wounds. He had a pretty bad chest wound, and another leg wound, and some broken bones. It wasent until he went to check his blood type that he saw the mans was with him at this point, having finished in OR.

Margaret saw Hawkeye suddenly stop what he was doing, his face draining of blood, shock etched on his face.

_"Captain?"_ she asked_, "Captain are you alright?"_

_"Oh god."_ Was all he said, unmoving.

_"Captain? Hawkeye?"_ at the sound of his nickname, he started out of his trance. She never called him by his nickname.

_"I'll take him, get him to OR, now!"_ he said forcefully. Looking once more at the man covered in blood on the stretcher, and ran to scrub. No one was going to operate on that man. No one but him.

Margaret watched his back as he ran away. What on earth just happened? Even on his worst cases, he never reacted like that, never! She reached down to his dogtags to find his blood type(Hawkeye never did tell her) and she saw what was the cause of the captains distress. The man's name, etched onto the small plank.

_Jackson Pierce._


	2. Chapter 2

_**so, this is my first story, and as i said before, I'm not entirely sure where it's going, but i hope you like it!**_

She watched Hawkeye intently. What was the connection between these two? The way he reacted when he saw Jackson, the same last name, what was their relation?

_"Suction"_

_"Suction"_

He had never said anything about having family in the army. She always assumed that he was the only one here, and he was only in Korea because he was drafted.

_"Retraction"_

Margaret complied. She could tell that he was upset. The normal twinkle in his bright blue eyes was gone, and his constant jokes were nonexistent.

_"Alright, I'm done. Corpsman!"_

Before Margaret could say anything, Hawkeye was gone, out of the OR and into the scrub room. She quickly followed him and found him on the bench with his head in his hands. She sat down beside him, and gently put her hand on his shoulder.

_"Hawkeye? What's wrong? Who was that man?"_

He just shook his head, not trusting himself to talk just then, Margaret understood immediately, and just stayed there for when he was ready to talk.

Hawkeye sighed shakily_. "That was Jackson Pierce, my cousin."_ He said with a slight tremor in his voice _"He grew up beside my family's house in Crabapple Cove. He's like a little brother to me."_ He stared to shake under her hand. "_Oh God Margaret, what is he _doing_ here? How the hell did he get here? He's only seventeen!" H_e let out with a sob.

Margaret was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Instead she held Hawkeye in her arms as he cried for his younger cousin, trying to comfort him.

After he stopped crying and had regained a little more control over himself, he began again, not entirely sure why he was telling _her_, of all people.

"_Jackson was never happy with his parents. They neglected him a lot, and after his dad left, his new stepdad beat him a lot." _Hawkeye shudderd at the memory of Jack coming over in the dead of night, beat to a pulp after Rod had been out drinking again. Daniel had patched him up, and Jack swore he would never go back to that place again. "_He moved in with us, and he only went back home after his mom had divorced Rob and gotten some help."_

_Hawkeye sighed and looked at Margaret, his blue eyes pleading for answers that she knew she couldn't give._

_"What on earth is he doing here? _How _did he get here? Why?"_

Margaret looked at him, feeling a pang in her gut, and softly said "_I don't know Hawkeye, I just don't know"_

They sat there for awhile longer, Margaret holding Hawkeye, trying to take away some of his pain as she did.

_**i know it's short, but the next chapter is going to be pretty long :) R&R! but please, be gentle :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**so... I meant to say before but better late than never.. I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXx**_

"_Hawkeye? If you don't want to do post-op tonight, in nurse the Colonel would under-"_

_"No, I need to stay with him" _he said, almost forcefully.

Margaret nodded. She understood his need to stay with his 'little brother, especially because of the fact that he was injured so badly.

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

The Two has 3 hours left until they were due in post-op for their double-shift. Considering they had been in surgery for 13 hours, she tried to convince him to go get some sleep as they were getting some 'food' from the mess tent. She had a hard enough time getting him away from Jackson's bedside to go eat, but she had to try.

_"Pierce, you need rest! You just preformed 13 hours straight of surgery, after being awake all day to beat! You need to sleep!"_

_"Margaret, I want to be there when he wakes up!"_

_"he won't be awake for hours! The anaesthesia will keep him under, and I can get the nurse on duty to get you when he is waking up."_

He just looks at her. His normally sparkling eyes were full of worry.

_"do you honestly think I would be able to sleep right now?!"_

She sighed and finally relented. "_Alright Captain, we'll go to post op early and take over for BJ and Able"_

_"We?"_

_"Yes, I'm assigned to work with aren't I?_

He was stunned. She was volunteering to go in early, on a double shift!

"_Yah, but you don't have to start early too, you have no reason to."_

_"Shut up Pierce, I'm coming."_

He tried desperately to look mad at her, but he couldn't Instead, he felt thankful that she was so stubborn. He felt an odd fluttering in his stomach when he realized that she wasn't doing this just because it was her job, but because she wanted to be there for him. At the same time, he realized that he would be alone with her all night, excluding the patients of course (but they would all be sleeping).

Margaret was trying to look stern, but she hoped that she didn't fail as miserably as she felt. While she was trying to be form and convince herself that she was doing this to make sure he stayed awake the whole time, but inside she felt her heartbeat skip when she realized that she would be working alone with him all night.

They both looked away from each other hastily; both hoping that the other had seen what crossed both of their minds on their faces. Hawkeye mumbled something about getting coffee, while Margaret something about getting supplies for their shift from the supply room.

_**i know i know, i promised a long chapter...next one for sure!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: unfortunately, i don't own M*A*S*H :'( _**

**_enjoy!_**

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

_"How's he doing?"_

_"Wha? Oh, he's stable, and still asleep."_ Hawkeye said. He had been lost in his thoughts, and hadn't heard Margaret come up beside him.

He was sitting on a chair beside Jackson's bed, waiting for him to wake up. He only ever left when he had to check on other patients. Admittedly, he was extremely tired, but he still felt as though if he left his side, he would disappear.

Every time Margaret looked over at him, she felt a pang in her gut for the man. The annoying, loud, upbeat joker was silent, his eyes sad and distant. He wished he would say something. Crack a joke; make a pass, anything to let her know he was alright.

Suddenly he jumped. The hand he had been holding so tightly suddenly held back. He stared at Jackson's face, waiting for his eyes to open. The figure in the bed moaned and opened his eyes.

"_Hawkeye? Is that you?"_

_"Yeah Jack, it's me."_ Hawkeye looked as If he was going to cry again, but to his surprise, (and Margaret's) he was able to hold them back. For now. _"Do you know where you are?"_

_"Umm, Korea, did I make it to the 4077? I had to find you"_

_"Yeah, you made it…" _

_"We must've partied last night huh? I don't even remember getting here_" he said with a weak grin,

_"Jack, you arrived here in the back of an ambulance."_

_"Oh, they must've picked me up, my Jeep broke down."_

_"Jack, didn't you hear me? You arrived in the _back_ of the ambulance. It picked you up in a minefield. You stepped in a landmine."_

_"You mean, I got hit?"_

At this point, Hawkeye was looking like he was barely holding back the tears. Margaret decided to save his pride. "_Doctor, can I see you outside for a moment?"_

Hawkeye looked up, realizing what she was doing, and nodded gratefully.

_"You get some rest, okay Jack?"_

_"Alright"_

He got up and hurried out to the office to speak to Margaret. Without warning, she hugged him, and he let the tears fall. Absently, she rubbed his back and murmured soothing words as he cried into her shoulder. It was hard enough to treat strangers here, but she couldn't imagine what it was like to treat a family member that was hurt.

After he calmed down a bit, they returned to post-op where Jackson was sleeping soundly looking younger than his 17 years, and twice as fragile. Margaret went to check on a patient, and when she was done changing his bandage, she looked over to see Hawkeye asleep on the lone empty bed. Smiling, she grabbed a blanket and covered him up. Normally she would wake him up and yell at him for falling asleep on duty, but he had a long day, and so had she.

It was night now, and all of the patients were sleeping soundly, including Hawkeye. Margaret was left alone with her thoughts. she wondered about her feelings from earlier that day. Why had she been so keen to help Hawkeye? She normally would have helped with the surgery and been done with it, so what had changed? Was it possible that she no longer hated the man, that she actually… no, never. He was an unmilitary, womanising joker that constantly was making jokes that somehow made her laugh, pulling her in with those sparkling blue eyes... No. stop right there.

She looked over at where Hawkeye was sleeping. What on earth was going on with her?

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

Hawkeye woke from a dreamless slumber, momentarily disoriented. He then remembered what had happened the night before, and realized that he must have fallen asleep in post-op. Margaret was at the desk doing some paperwork, and all seemed calm, so he just laid there.

His mind began to wander to random thoughts, and then one stuck with him. Margaret usually yelled nonstop at him, and in the past if he had fallen asleep in post-op, she would have immediately woken him up and yelled at him. Why not today? He realized that he was no longer thinking of her as simply 'the Major", but that he thought of her as Margaret. When had that happened? He thought back, replaying all of the thoughts he had had of her over the past few weeks, and right back to that night in the abandoned hut, he called her Margaret. Was it possible that he… no, not possible. She was a callous, military, skilled nurse, with her soft eyes and gentle care for him earlier. Having her heart broken three times was just too much for her, and it hurt him to think of her like that. Wait. What was that? Soft eyes? Gentle? Oh my… when had this happened? He realized that he had known this all along, but didn't want to admit it.

He forced himself out of bed, going over to check Jackson, who was still asleep. Margaret looked up at him, looking as exhausted as he felt. She needed sleep.

_"Oh, you're awake. I was going to wake you to do some rounds_," she yawned _"but you were so tired I decided to let you sleep"_

_" I'm fine Margaret, but you should get some rest"_ he said with sincerity, she had been up as long as he had, and he felt bad for leaving her awake when he napped.

_"No I'm f-f-"_she yawned again "_ I'm fine"_ she finished.

_"Margaret. Sleep."_ He walked over and practically lifted her out of the chair and led her over to the bed he had just vacated. _"You don't have to be strong all the time you know"_

She grinned sheepishly, _"I know, but I..."_

_"But nothing, sleep" _he covered her in a blanket and she was out like a light, before her head hit the pillow. He smiled and looked at her for a moment, sleeping peacefully, before a noise made him turn around

"_Jack you're awake!"_ he whispered. _"um... How long have you been watching me?'_

Jackson chuckled, _"long enough to see that."_ He grinned _"so what's up with you and that nurse?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about"_ he walked over to a patients chart and picked it up, reading over it longer than necessary.

"_Oh come on Hawk, I know you well enough to see that you like her"_

Hawkeye froze, and then sighed, _"Is it that obvious?"_

_"Oh yah, it's obvious." _Jackson was grinning like a maniac now, knowing that the nurse had been staring at him while he had been sleeping, not that she had realized he was awake.

Hawkeye paled a little. If it was that obvious, did she know too? _"erm, jack, exactly how obvious is it?"_

_"don't worry, she has no clue." _If she did, she would have done something by now, he was sure.

"_Okay, that's good."_ Hawkeye was overcome with relief, if Margaret knew what he felt, well lets just say he hoped she never found out, and he also hoped she did. Suddenly he remembered where he was and why jack was in that bed.

_"Enough about my life, let's talk about you. How about we start with…what the HELL you're doing here?!"_

Jackson's grin disappeared. He knew that was coming.

_"About two months ago, Rob came back. He apologised over and over again to my mom, and she finally accepted him back. When he moved back in and started hitting me again, I knew I had to leave. Before he left the last time, he swore he was going to kill me. I tried to go to your father but he was away in San Francisco at a conference, and visiting someone named Peg and Erin while he was there"_ Hawkeye had to smile a little at that, but he quickly grew somber again.

_"I understand that you had to leave, but why on earth did you come here? You're more likely to get killed here than around him!"_

_"I know that, but I didn't know what else to do! I was scared Hawkeye_" he looked really upset, so Hawkeye said nothing else on that subject.

_"So I get that you had to come here, but how did you manage it? You're not eighteen!"_

_"I lied about my age and got over here pretty quickly. I was working at the motor pool in kimpo, and I asked for some R&R so I could go find you. I knew you were at the 4077, so I got a Jeep and drove for here. My Jeep overheated and I had to start walking. I guess I walked into a minefield and the next thing I knew, you were holding my hand and my chest was hurting like hell."_

Hawkeye sighed. He honestly didn't know what to do. He couldn't let him stay in this hell, but he didn't want to send him home to Rob where he might be killed. He would talk to Colonel Potter in the morning.

_"Alright, I need to do rounds, so you just stay put and we'll figure this all out in the morning"_

Jackson nodded, and Hawkeye went to check on the other patients. He was careful to keep quiet so he didn't wake Margaret or the patients, including Jackson, who was sleeping again. He was beginning to become worried about him, his blood pressure was still low, and he was still really weak and pale. He wanted to ask Margaret, but he didn't want to wake her.

**_hmmm... :3 R&R!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**hello again people :) you should know that i have been spoiling you with these daily updates.. and I guarantee this wont last long. so far I have posted about half of what i have written, but brace yourselves for longer periods btwn chapters.**_

_**anyways, enjoy!**_

_**p.s. sorry for the short chapter :(**_

__

"Captain, how are the patients"

_"Oh, good morning Major. Sleep well?"_

_"Yes I did, thank you. Any problems?"_

_"Well Lieutenant Jacobson had a little trouble breathing this morning, but I handled it."_

_"I see, and how is Jackson?"_

Hawkeye's face fell, and immediately she was worried. _"What's wrong?"_

_"His blood pressure is still really low, and he's had so many units of blood I'm afraid we are running low"_

Margaret was afraid something like this would happen. "You think you missed a bleeder?"

He sighed_, "I… I think I might have"_

Her face was full of sympathy. _"It'll be okay Hawkeye; we'll just go back in and fix him up."_ She said with confidence, even though she knew it was dangerous to operate when Jackson was so weak, but they had no othe choice_. "I'll go wake Charles and Baker. They can cover for us while we operate."_

_We._ That little word that meant the entire world to him right now, to know that she was with him the entire way. There was no other nurse that he trusted so completely_. "Thank you" _was all he said.

Margaret went to get the two to cover for them, and Hawkeye went to scrub.


	6. Chapter 6

**_helloo again people of fanfiction, i thought i would be nice and put a long chapter up for you :) _**

**_anyway, im writing a bit slower now, what with second semester starting, and wee bit of writers block... soo don't be mad if i don't put new chapters up really quick, because i WILL put more up when i have it._**

**_enjoy :D_**

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

Three hours later, Jackson was back in post-op, the bleed that was in his chest fixed and closed up again. Even though Margaret and Hawkeye still had hours to go in Post-Op, Colonel Potter had heard what was going on, sent them out early, and made them promise to go to sleep.

_"You want a nightcap, err… Morning cap_?" it was already light out, they had been up for 22 hours, not including their naps.

_"Sure"_

They made their way to the Swamp where BJ was just getting up. He too had heard what was going on, but decided to keep him mouth on that particular topic shut when he saw the look on his friend's faces.

_"Hey Hawk, Margaret, I thought you two had a double shift?"_

_"We did, but the colonel decided that we needed to go to sleep." _Hawkeye said tiredly

_"I see, well I'm going to go get some breakfast."_ BJ left the tent.

Hawkeye poured them both a drink, and sat heavily on the chair beside her bunk. Margaret was on his bunk, sipping the 'rat poison' that they made in their still. They drank in silence for a while, until Hawkeye broke the silence.

_"Margaret, I wanted to thank you for today. You're a really good friend for staying with me like that. I really appreciate it."_ His tone was sincere, without a trace of sarcasm. She really didn't know what to say in reply, she just smiled and nodded.

They sat there in silence, but their exhaustion caught up with them, and soon they were both fast asleep, Hawkeye on the chair, Margaret on his bunk.

When BJ came back from breakfast (if you could call it that), he just smiled and covered them both with blankets. He knew what along day it was, and he wasn't going to be the one to wake them.

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

Margaret awoke with a groan. What time was it, and more importantly, where was she? Another groan beside her reminded her of the where part, but as to what time it was, judging by the look outside, sometime after 1900 hours. Had she really slept that long? She slowly got off of the cot, the blanket lading on the floor beside her. As she got up, her stiff legs gave out on her, and she landed unceremoniously on Hawkeye's lap.

_"Oof! Oh, sorry Captain."_

_" 's alright Margaret; you only bruised my rib with your elbow."_

Margaret blushed and crawled off his lap, managing to stay in an upright position.

_"oh wow, how long did we sleep?"_ Hawkeye mumbled, still half asleep

_"long enough."_ Margaret said, _"Hawkeye, Jackson should be awake by now, do you want to go check on him?"_

His eyes snapped open, how could he have forgotten, even for a moment? _"Yah, I'm going to check o him now."_

Margaret hesitated, _"do you… want me to come with you?"_ she said uncertainly. She would understand if he wanted some time alone with his cousin.

To her surprise, Hawkeye looked grateful "_if you wouldn't mind?"_

_"Of course not."_ She said.

They walked over to post-op, only to discover that Jackson had just gone back to sleep. Not wanting to wake him, Hawkeye just asked the nurse to tell Jackson that he was here, and they left again.

Having slept through two meals, they were hungry, and proceeded to the mess tent for some supper. As unappetizing as the food was, it was all they had, so it was choked down with liberal amounts of water, and lots of ketchup.

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

-at the Officer's club

Sleeping the entire day away can make a person vey thirsty, so that's where Hawkeye proceeded directly after eating. Sitting at the bar, thinking about recent events and… developments in his life, he didn't notice Margaret sliding onto the seat next to him.

_"can't sleep either?"_

She shook her head. Not a chance in the world, not after sleeping all day.

They sat there for awhile, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Hawkeye spoke. He started with what Jackson had told him, everything.

_"I don't know what to do Margaret, I can't send him back to his home, he'll be killed, and he can't stay here, he's hurt too bad. Dad can't take care of him, he's got the private practice, I just don't know what to do."_

Margaret, once again, was lost for words. Seeing Hawkeye so distressed was painful for her, and she truly wished she could help.

_"I don't know, but I'm going to do whatever I can to help you." _he shot her a grateful smile, and threw back the rest of his drink. He got onto his feet and grabber her hands, pulling her to her feet.

_"Pierce, what are you-?"_

_"Major, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?"_

She stumbled over her words, and he took that as a yes, pulling her into his arms and dancing her around the dance floor.

Three songs later, they decided to go to their tents and get some rest. Hawkeye walked her to her tent. for the first time in a long time, she felt, happy. They had reached her tent, and she turned around to say goodnight, almost running into him_. "Oops, sorry"_

He chuckled softly, "_it's alright, at least you didn't bruise me this time_ "

She flushed in embarrassment_ "sorry again about that"_

_"It's alright Margaret, I'm fine_ "he said with a smile. His smile faded. _"thank you for being there for me today, I don't know what I would've done without you_." On impulse he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "_Goodnight Margaret"_ he whispered, and headed back to the Swamp.

She stayed standing in front of her tent for a moment. Slack jawed and on disbelief of what had just happened. Finally she went into her tent, collapsing on her bed. Thoughts racing through her mind.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was just as shocked as Margaret was. What had brought that on? Why the sudden confidence in his emotions? He wasn't even drunk! He wandered into the Swamp, and sat on his bed, staring into space. BJ woke up and rolled over to look at Hawkeye.

"_Hawk? What's the matter? You're white as a ghost!"_ BJ was afraid that something had happened to Jackson. Hawkeye looked up momentarily, and then continued to stare into space

_"I just kissed Margaret."_ He said, almost in disbelief.

"oh, is that all?" BJ rolled back over and closed his eyes. Of course it wasn't important. He just kissed Margaret, that's all.

Wait, what?

_"You did what?!"_

_"I kissed her, just now, In front of her door."_

Now there were three people speechless in the camp.

**_oouuuuuuuu :3 _**

**_R&R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey guys! i am sooo sorry i haven't updated in forever! don't hurt me! eeep! *cowers***_

_**soo, i still have writers block... but im getting better with it, but anyways, next time i dont update in this long, feel free to PM me and yell at me!**_

_**anyhoo, on with the story!**_

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Breakfast the next morning was eventless. BJ kept a close eye on both Hawkeye and Margaret, sitting at separate ends of the table. After what Hawkeye had told him last night, he had expected something to happen, something to change. But they were the same as usual, Hawkeye complaining about the food, and Margaret snapping at him to shut up and eat it already. Nope, everything was normal.

What BJ couldn't see, was the thoughts going through their respective minds. Something he wished he could, because it was killing him, the curiosity.

As he was eating, BJ thought about his two friends. In the OR, they were a pair to be reckoned with, their movements were to in sync, it was almost as if they knew what each other was thinking. Together, they lost less patients than one would think was possible. And it wasn't their individual skills that made them such a good pair, when they were working with other people; it was almost as if they were completely different. They seemed to have more issues, and they lost more patients, with lesser injuries.

Outside of the OR, they were constantly fighting, but the sheer amount had lessened considerably in the last month or two. Earlier in their friendship, Margaret had fought with Hawkeye on the smallest things, and had tried to get him court marshalled more than once, lately, they only fought if it was... more important. They talked a lot more, and Margaret laughed at his jokes, instead of getting mad at him all the time. Hawkeye made less comments including her old nickname 'Hotlips' and seemed to overall respect her, which was saying a lot for him.

Now that he looked back, he could see the change in his friends' relationship. Small things that you wouldn't notice unless you were close to them and were looking for it. The way she leaned slightly toward him when he was talking. How when he was going to the Officers club, he always found an excuse to say hello to Margaret. How Margaret always smiled at his jokes, even if they weren't funny. How they worried about each other getting rest during a long OR session. How when either of them left, the other watched them until they were out of sight. Most recently, how Margaret had stayed with Hawkeye while Jackson was injured. Finally, the way that, ever since their disastrous trip to the 8063rd, he never flirted with other nurses around her, and the sheer volume of his flirting had lessened, as well as she stopped hitting on visiting Generals and Colonels.

The 8063rd. what had happened that night? Hawkeye had avoided telling him the details, but he was sure something had happened between them. They were both different towards each other.

**_xXxXxXxXxXx_**

**not much, but oh well, R&R!**


	8. AN

so, im really stuck in my writing of this story, i have about another chapter written but i have no idea where to go from there, so, if you want to adopt this story, pm me and i will send you all i have written and you can have the story. sorry guys :(


End file.
